Something That Cannont be Forgotten
by Haras Noxim
Summary: Sakura, after going through emotional trauma once finding out about Sasukes death, must continue on with her life without him. He wants her to find happiness, and cannot rest in peace until she gains it. Just what will she get herself into? A one-shot that I hope to turn into a story, however, it is on hold. [Angst Attempt]


_**Something That Cannot Be Forgotten**_

News

**No one's PVO:**

A women with light pink hair that had grown to hang at the middle of her back walked through the halls of the Hokage Tower, her hand grasping a scroll tightly and her face taken over with to many emotions to handle. The heels of her black, knee high boots hit the ground with a 'click'. No one approached her, not even a young women with short black hair and a small, pink pig in her hands. The pinkette's small, dainty hand turned the door bob to the Hokages office and closed it softly, yet firmly behind her.

**Tsunade's POV **

When my door opened, I already knew who it was. I had, in fact, sent her the scroll knowing she would come and yell her feelings at me, though she would probably do it in a way that would be considered polite for yelling. I saw pink hair and green eyes before I saw the rest of her. I resisted the urge to flinch at the countless emotions that were just piling up in her green orbs. She was wearing her ANBU uniform, a few sploches of blood here and there. That's right... She had been on a mission just moments ago. '_How could I have forgotten?' _

**"Sakura..."**

I only needed to say her name and she was quickly around my desk and in my arms. I felt hot tears wetting my shirt, then I heard her soft sobs. I let her cry out the feelings she had built up. She needed to let them out. Screw the ninja code!

**Sakura's POV**

I've never felt so... alone until now. As I cried into my Shishou's shirt, I let my emotions go with the tears. I could feel my heart go further into it's chains and cell, locked away from the world so it couldn't be hurt again. This would be yet another memory that I would lock in a box in my mind and seal away. 'The day my first love died' would be written on this box.

Yes, Sasuke had finally been stopped.

Yet... Even though I know his crimes, and what he had done... Even though I know-!

_I still miss him..._

_I still love him..._

Why couldn't these feelings of love just leave me? I didn't want this pain! Yet... I don't want it to leave, for it's the only thing I have that I can remember Sasuke by...

Though I couldn't hear what Shishou was saying to me through my sobs, I knew she was trying to comfort me, even though she wasn't very good at it. Just knowing that... Knowing she cared, that she wanted to help... It made me feel just a bit better.

**No Ones's POV**

It was hours before either one moved. Sakura stayed in Tsunades arms even after her tears just refused to fall. Tsunade continued to hold Sakura even after the pinkette fell asleep, her green eyes puffy and curronded by moisture. In those hours, however, before she feel asleep, Sakura made a promise.

**"I won't forget... I'll get stronger so that I can protect you, shishou, and everyone else that I care about. I couldn't protect Sasuke, but I won't forget him."**

Before long, even Tsunade fell asleep, not hearing the pinkettes promish. Someone, however, did. Black eyes that were once cold and filled with hatred started down at the pinkette and the blond women, a rare smile on his face.

_"You can do it Sakura. Become stronger and protect Konoha, portect Naruto, and live your life. I'm freeing you. Find the person who will give you happiness. Only then can I truly rest in peace."_

As he thought this, he ran a hand through his spikey, raven colored hair before turning to a taller man with long, raven colored hair and the same, darker than night eyes.

_"Have you finished?" _The taller male said.

_"Yes... She will find her way. I'm setting her free."_

_"What is that suppose to mean?" _

_"Now it's my turn to call you a silly brother!"_

* * *

**As promised, this is a rewrite of a youtube fanfiction that I had written a long time ago but never finished. To all those youtubers who went out of their way to read this, I hope you enjoy the rewrite as much as you did the Video-fic!**

**-HS**

**P.S. This first chapter was originally suppose to be a one shot, hence the ending, however I was yelled at and am not turning it into a story. ".**

**R+F**


End file.
